


returning the favour

by tokkias



Series: returning the favour [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, anyway no beta we die like men, oh no my hand slipped and i wrote more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkias/pseuds/tokkias
Summary: after recieving a surprise from his girlfriend, kaito seeks to return the favour.follow up to movie night.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: returning the favour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	returning the favour

**Author's Note:**

> this fic *can* be read alone, but reading movie night first gives it a little bit of context.

Kaito wasn’t paying attention by the time the credits rolled, instead his focus was on Maki’s lips, and how soft they were whilst he placed lazy kisses upon them. She looked so content as she lay beneath him, her fingers tangled in his hair as his lips ghosted hers. Planting one last kiss on her lips, he moved his attention to her cheek, and then her ear, down her jaw, before settling on a spot on her neck. She adjusted her head slightly, giving him better access as he nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin. The content hum that left her lips indicated that she was enjoying this, serving to coax him on. 

Her shirt had hitched up at some point; an open invitation for his free hand to roam the scarred skin of her exposed midriff. And roam it did, as his hand wandered up her shirt, lightly tracing the scars that decorated her abdomen before snaking down under her waistband where he ran his fingers over her panties, where a wet patch had begun to form.

Satisfied with the mark that he had left, Kaito detached his lips from Maki’s neck and repositioned himself so he was on his knees, between her legs, just as she had been between his an hour ago. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband of her pants, pausing for a second, flicking his eyes up to meet hers to ask for permission to continue before she spoke up for the first time.

“What are you doing?”

Kaito paused for just a moment, before finding the right words.

“I’m just returning the favour.”

She raised her eyebrows, but didn’t object to his advances, instead pulling down her sweatpants for him and kicking them off to the side, leaving her in only a shirt and panties. Leaning down, Kaito positioned himself between her thighs, pulling her leg over his shoulder to give him better access to the space between them. 

His lips lingered on the ever familiar scars that littered her inner thighs before placing gentle kisses on each one, moving further up with each kiss. Maki’s hands were tangled in his hair by now, tugging his head to where she so desperately wanted him to be, but her desperation only encouraged his teasing. As he got closer to her damp panties, he spent longer on each spot, sucking and licking until he left marks on her skin. 

She was painfully desperate now, he could tell from the way she was bucking her hips into his face and digging her nails into his scalp. Obliging to her silent command, Kaito finally tugged her panties off, discarding them somewhere on the floor, and leaving her lower half exposed for him. 

Burying his face between her legs once again, Kaito took in the scent of her arousal and slowly dragged his tongue over her clit, licking and nipping at the sensitive bud, relishing in the gasps and moans that he elicited with every flick of his tongue.  
Maki let out a soft whine of protest when he detached his lips from her nethers, only to throw her head back in pleasure when he pushed a finger into her soaked pussy, and then a second, pumping in and out of her while he rubbed against her clit with the pad of his thumb. He curled his fingers inside of her to hit the spot he knows she loves, and in response she rolled her hips in an attempt to get him even deeper inside of her. 

Her legs began to tremble with pleasure as he thrust his fingers in and out of her whilst he licked and sucked at her clit. She tried to suppress her moans, but eventually it all became too much for her. With her eyes screwed shut, Maki let out a loud cry as waves of bliss washed over her. Not letting her clear signs of orgasm deter him from continuing to pleasure her, Kaito dipped his tongue deep inside her pussy, savouring her taste until he was met with a violent spurt of clear fluid from her, that dripped down his chin. 

“That’s new,” Kaito noted, pulling himself away from his position between her legs, with a smug grin painted across his face, after what he could only assume was a job well done on his behalf. 

“Wh- do you wanna die? Sh-shut up,” Maki stuttered, averting her gaze, her face wildly flushed. Whether that was the result of her coming down from her high, or embarrassment over her messy orgasm, Kaito couldn’t quite tell.

“Think you can do it again?” He smirked, pulling her leg back over his shoulder, going back in for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i disappeared for two months and this is all i have to show for it. anyway, this one is dedicated to my friend runo who has been waiting on this fic for a WHILE. i'm sorry it took so long, i have no excuse i'm just dumb.  
> hope you all enjoyed, i would really appriciate if you left a kudos or a comment if you did!


End file.
